A novel Automated Rehabilitation Cycle (ARC) device has been built for altering upper/lower extremity rehabilitation (active/passive motion) with particular application to the geriatric bedridden population. The device is capable of replacing many labor-intensive conditions. This single machine is considerably more versatile and less expensive (estimated $1200) than any device commercially available. The compact, fail-safe design incorporated in its motor assembly and lightweight frame is unique and has the versatility to be used on any bed (home/hospital). Importantly, the device is not restricted to cycled motion. Future ARC motor drive units can be strategically designed to achieve a plurality of types of motion adaptable to the frame. The escalating costs of physical rehabilitation care in the United States necessitate more efficient usage of our limited supply of physical therapists and ancillary personnel. The new technology embodied within ARC should deliver equivalent, if not superior, results and be far more cost effective than current modalities.